


Can I Kiss It Better?

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, I had no control over this, M/M, Smut, The humor turned itself into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster bursts through the door to their tiny bathroom, eyes wild, desperately searching for the threat.<br/>Instead he finds Ted standing in front of the sink in only a towel, hair still wet from the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



> I fully blame Miniatures for this, this was just supposed to be a funny little one shot and then she insisted on porn...  
> I haven't written anything porn like in *years* so hopefully this isn't too terrible...let me know! :)  
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> In celebration of Ted's convergence and rebirth arcs!!!

“ ** _BOOSTER_**.”

There’s a violent crash from further in the apartment and then the sound of running.

“Ted?? Ted, what is it? What happened?” Booster bursts through the door to their tiny bathroom, eyes wild, desperately searching for the threat.

Instead he finds Ted standing in front of the sink in only a towel, hair still wet from the shower.

Just in case he checks behind the door, under the sink, behind the flimsy curtain in the shower. He comes up empty, but then again, what if it’s some kind of evil _worm_ that can control minds and has already crawled its way into Ted’s big beautiful brain.

Or _Starro_ that starfish from _hell_ that had invaded a few years back. He shudders at the thought. He’d rather not go through that again.

“Did it escape out the window?” He checks the tiny window against the shower wall, wondering if he has time to call in the League if it is a brain worm.

“Did what escape out the window?”

“Starro.”

Ted stares at him for a long moment, as though trying to decide just how off the deep end Booster has finally gone.

“Why would Starro be in our bathroom?” Ted asks, incredulous.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s trying to catch us when we’re off guard.” Who can really say why an evil space starfish does anything? Except to be _evil_. “Isn’t that why you hollered?”

“I did _not_ holler.” Ted, affronted, puts his hands on his hips, then winces and quickly moves them away. “I called out. Very manly.”

“Of course.” Booster soothes his boyfriend; now that the panic has passed he’s ready to enjoy the sight of a mostly naked Ted Kord dripping wet before him.

“I called out in a very _manly_ manner.” Ted insists. “Because I’m _injured_.”

That nearly starts the panic anew, except for the fact that he can’t see any obvious injuries. He pauses, glances down at the towel, wondering if maybe it’s a _delicate_ injury.

“Is it something I can kiss better?” Booster grins, eyes focused on his groin. Ted tightens his grip on the towel.

“ _No_.” He hisses, face blushing scarlet. Booster pouts. “It’s here.”

He waves his free hand around and Booster spends a moment trying to figure out what he’s gesturing at before it sinks in that he means his _hand_.

“I don’t see anything wrong.” He starts before Ted is shoving his pointer finger right in front of his nose. He goes a little cross eyed trying to find blood or a burn or _something_.

“It’s a splinter.” Ted pouts. Booster has to stifle his laughter. “A deep one.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“The sink,” he glares at the offending object. “ _wounded_ me.”

Booster does laugh at this, unable to help himself. Ted’s glare promises a night on the couch if he doesn’t wise up but he can’t help himself. The Blue Beetle, defeated by their bathroom sink. If only their villains could see them now.

“Sorry,” he isn’t. Not for laughing. He’s considering telling Tora all about this. “Let me help you get that out.”

“I already tried tweezers.” Ted pouts. The longer they stand there the faster his hair dries into those adorable curls that Booster loves to run his hands through. Ted religiously brushes them out but sometimes he forgets and Booster takes advantage of each and every time.

“Let me see your hand.”

Ted holds out the wounded appendage warily and Booster lifts the finger to his mouth before gently closing his lips around it. He sucks, slow and hard, running his teeth gently along the finger. He keeps his eyes half lidded, watches as Ted shudders, gorgeous mouth dropping open in an ‘o’. His cheeks flush further, pupils blown. Booster tries not to smirk.

He runs his tongue along the ridges of Ted’s pointer finger, feels the smooth skin there, and releases it with a loud _pop_.

Ted stares at him, open mouthed, chest rising and falling, unsteady.

“Think I got it.” Booster grins, feeling gently along Ted’s finger and not finding anything.

“What the _hell_ Booster.” Ted groans voice wrecked. His towel is tenting in the front.

“Got anything else you need me to kiss better?” He leers.

Ted doesn’t waste a moment, dropping his towel.

Booster follows the towels path to the floor. The tiles are hard under his knees, he’s not as young as he once was, but he ignores it, steadying his hands on the hard lines of Ted’s legs. He leans in, feeling the sparse hair of his thighs against his cheek, he breathes in the musky scent, runs his tongue along the soft skin of his inner thigh and feels how Ted shakes, his muscles straining as Booster takes his time.

“Such a tease.” Ted huffs out above him, hands coming down to settle on his broad shoulders.

Booster laughs, nips at his thigh, then continues on his path, nosing at the skin of his balls. Ted sucks in a sharp breath, fingers tightening their grip. He gently mouths at the wrinkled skin there, sucking first one, then the other, into his mouth, getting them shiny with his spit.

Their breathing is loud in the tiny room, the door still wide open behind his back, as though anyone could happen upon them.

He slides a hand up, rolling Ted’s sac, licking and sucking at it. He pulls away with a hum and moves up to the gorgeous cock he’s been ignoring. It’s not too long, but thick, the circumcised head leaking, pre-come pearling at the tip. His mouth waters.

“Love how fast you get wound up for me.” Booster murmurs pressing quick, chaste kisses to the shaft. Ted curls in above him, embarrassed, and Booster meets his gaze. “So gorgeous like this.”

He closes his lips around the head, sucking, quick and unrelenting, desperate for the bitter taste that blooms across his tongue. Ted lets out a keening sound and Booster relents a little, slides further down, taking more and more in. He bobs his head, spit slicking his way as he fists the parts he can’t quite reach yet. He exhales, relaxes his jaw, feeling the heavy weight of Ted on his tongue, stretching his mouth obscenely wide.

Ted reaches up, traces Booster’s lips with his fingers, eyes impossibly wide as Booster closes the final distance, his hard cock bumping the back of his throat.

He holds him there as long as he can, feeling the suffocating weight, working his throat. Ted whines, hips moving in short little jabs and Booster lets him, pulls back enough that Ted can use his mouth, can control the slide of his gorgeous cock through Booster’s bruises red lips. His cock catches on his tongue, on the roof of his mouth, drooling pre-come now.

Booster slides his hand up, rolling his balls again, and then back, further, to press at the soft skin behind.

He keeps his gaze on Ted’s face, intent on memorizing every aspect of it, as though it isn’t already ingrained in his memory—the way his eyes are blown black, only the barest hint of blue remaining, the way his blush is darkest along his cheekbones, his mouth bitten red as he tries to keep himself quiet. Booster will never have enough of this, will always crave more.

He feels Ted harden further, impossibly so, feels his cock swell and urges him closer with a hand on the back of his thigh. A handful of thrusts and he’s coming, the bitter taste flooding Booster’s mouth and he swallows it down, hungry for it. Ted fucks his mouth through it, spit and come covering his chin, making him feel used, feel owned. He holds Ted in his mouth until he’s shuddering from it, oversensitive. And then Ted’s carefully pulling out, collapsing to his knees to pull Booster into a messy, deep kiss.

“Not what I had in mind,” Ted gasps, licking the cum from Booster’s chin and feeding it back to him as he sucks Teds tongue into his mouth. “When I hollered.”

“Hollered?” Booster grins, gasping when Ted’s hands deftly undo his too tight jeans. His grip is warm and sure around his leaking cock and it’s not going to take much for him to come. “Thought it was _manly_ _yelling_.”

“You really want to argue this when I have my hand down your pants?” Ted smirks, bites at his lips and twists in an _incredibly_ distracting way.

“Just repeating what,” he breaks off, curses, and comes, surprised, spilling all over himself and Ted. He feels loose, buzzing on a great high. Ted brings his hand up to his mouth, cleaning off each finger like it’s the best meal he’s ever had. Booster’s cock gives an interested twitch at the show but there’s no chance in hell he’s getting hard again.

They stay there for a moment, just catching their breath, propped up against one another, and trading wet, slow kisses. Eventually the cold floor makes itself known and with it the aches and pains of remaining in one position too long.

Ted groans and hoists himself to his feet giving Booster a _lovely_ view, then offers Booster a hand up.

“I don’t think I’m moving for a while.” Ted lists a little on his feet, drowsy, and Booster chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

“Netflix on the couch?” He suggests.

Ted gives a low, pleased hum. He grabs a pair of sweatpants off the bed as they make it to their room, tugging them on and Booster takes the moment to watch the flex of his thighs and ass as he slides into them.

“Netflix and then round two.” He says with a grin. Ted shoots a glare over his shoulder but doesn’t disagree either.

 

 


End file.
